Heart of Gold
by NerdyKitty003
Summary: Goldenshine is just like any other regular WindClan warrior. She can fight. She can hunt. What makes her different, however, is her ability to change StarClan's fate... and her ability to turn the tables in the most important prophecy yet. OC's needed, submit them in the reviews or on my OC "story"!
1. Submit Some OC's, Peeps!

**Hey, people! I'm back with a new story, using my OC, Goldenshine! I need you all to submit characters for this story... and make sure to include if you want them to be a protagonist or an antagonist! :)**

 **:) NERDY, OUT! :)**


	2. Allegiances: Unfinished

**Heart of Gold**

 **Hello, people! First off, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted OCs. COOKIES 4 U (::)! This is just an unfinished list of the allegiances for this story, so stay tuned if you submitted a character to see what Clan you're in! Not to mention that if you want to be a medicine cat or deputy, now is the time to say so! *Note: if there is a star by a cat's name, it's an OC! **If there are 2 stars, it's a rouge that joined a clan and decided to keep his or her own name.**

 _ **ThunderClan:**_

 **Leader** **-Brackenstar**

 **Deputy-**

 **Medicine Cat-Rainleaf, Berrypaw (Med Cat Apprentice)**

 **Warriors/Apprentices-Autumn (OC)**, Hollythorn, Flameheart**

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader** **-Shellstar**

 **Deputy- Stormspirit***

 **Medicine Cat-**

 **Warriors/Apprentices- Ivypaw, Fallenleaf, Waterpelt**

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader** **-Breezestar**

 **Deputy-**

 **Medicine Cat-**

 **Warriors/Apprentices- Goldenshine*, Heathercloud*, Rabbitpaw**

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader** **\- Lionstar**

 **Deputy-**

 **Medicine Cat-**

 **Warriors/Apprentices- Darkfur, Shadowheart, Lilypaw**

 **If there are any spots open that you would like (deputy, leader, etc) then feel free to say so in the comments! :) Nerdy, out!**


	3. Finished Allegiances!

**Heart of Gold**

 **Hai! I'm back with an updated (and finished) version of the allegiances! If you are unhappy with your OC's place in their Clan, then let me know and I'll see if I can make some changes. Also, cookies to NightmareTheFoxWitch and Brights, because each of you gave me almost an entire clan of cats! (::) (::) I spread the cats out, if that's okay. :) Read up to see your OC's place in the clans!**

 _ **ThunderClan:**_

 **Leader** **-Brackenstar**

 **Deputy-Hazelfeather***

 **Medicine Cat-**

 **Warriors/Apprentices-Autumn (OC)**, Stargazer*, Spottedstripe*, Seasonbird*, Moonshine*, Snowtail*, Brambleleaf*, Cloudheart*, Leopardwing*, Mistywing*, Mudpaw*, Thornpaw*, Runningpaw***

 _ **RiverClan:**_

 **Leader** **-Shellstar**

 **Deputy- Stormspirit***

 **Medicine Cat-Lilybud***

 **Warriors/Apprentices-Shimmerlake*, Hiddenpaw*,Treepaw*, Waterpaw*, Mistpaw*, Streampaw*, Dapplepaw*, Echopaw*, Rainpaw*, Fishwing*, Mossfur*, Silverleaf*, Rushheart*, Hailstep***

 _ **WindClan:**_

 **Leader** **-Breezestar**

 **Deputy-Halfwing***

 **Medicine Cat-Buzzardstride***

 **Warriors/Apprentices- Goldenshine*, Heathercloud*, Nightpaw*, Cosmicpaw*, Airfur*, Holewing*, Harepool*, Springfeather*,** **Spottedmuzzle*, Grasswing*, Grainpaw*, Oatheart***

 _ **ShadowClan:**_

 **Leader** **\- Lionstar**

 **Deputy-Foxheart**

 **Medicine Cat-Rainleaf, Berrypaw (Med Cat Apprentice)**

 **Warriors/Apprentices- Darkpaw*, Lightpaw*, Dragonfang*, Witheredbird*, Tigerlily*, Songfeather*, Birchclaw*, Oaktail*, Ringtail*, Poppyheart*, Spotterfawn***

 **So, basically everyone in here is an OC except the leaders, one deputy, and one med cat... xD Swell. Stay tuned for the proluge!**


	4. Prologue

**Heart of Gold**

 **Welcome to my new story! This is just the proluge, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it and enjoy how I put my own little twist on your OCs! :) Oh, and also, Emberwing is ShadowClan med cat and Nightbreeze is a warrior of ShadowClan. Sorry, I got your review a bit too late, The Curse Of Fates. :) Enjoy!**

The golden she-kit crouched in the entrance of the nursery, looking out at the raging battle beyond with fear in her eyes. Was it real this time, or just a dream again? As her heart pounded, she recalled the phrase the starry cat had told her a few nights ago:

 _The golden heart shall change all, destroy all, or heal all... but do not fear, young one. All will be well in the end._

 _All will be well in the end._ The end of the sentence echoed in the small kit's ears as she stared out at the writhing mass of cats; some WindClan, some RiverClan. Agonized shrieks rang out as warrior after warrior collapsed, fighting in a battle to the death. _All will be well_... The kit timidly stepped outside, not sure if this was a dream or not. If it was, there was no need to be afraid. _...in the end..._ Her heart pounded as her father, Breezestar, rolled past her in a screeching knot of fur. She let out a small wail, looking for the starry cat that had visited her in the past nights, comforting her every time she heard the awful cry of a dying cat. Each time, the cat was different. Each time, it was someone the kit had cared about.

"Mothflight!" she called, looking around for her StarClan companion. No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't pick up the soothing scent of WindClan's first medicine cat. _Do not fear..._ Suddenly, a sickening feeling twisted in her stomach. This was real. Completely real. Not a dream this time. Panicking, she ran amidst the cats, trying to tell them to stop fighting, because she knew what would happen next...

 _"Stop!_ " she screamed, but it was too late... a caterwaul full of pain sounded from the middle of the battlefield. The kit could tell that the cat wasn't just injured... it was dying, its life leaking out, its blood staining the grass, its soul leaving the moor forever...

 _All_

"NO!" Breezestar roared, recognizing the yowl before anyone else.

 _will_

The cats of both WindClan and RiverClan stopped fighting, their eyes wide and surprised.

 _be_

A RiverClan cat-Shimmerlake-stood in the midst of them, her paws stained with blood.

 _well_

Mournful howls echoed from the WindClan cats, and they all turned as one against the RiverClan cats. Shellstar quickly retreated with the rest of his clan.

 _in_

Shocked but curious, the kit padded slowly up to the mangled and broken body in the middle of the WindClan camp.

 _the_

The cat's eyes stared up at her, glassy and emotionless. A horrible shuddder ran through the kit as she recognized the face..."Flowertail?"

 _end_

"MOTHER!"

* * *

 **Was it too dark, too confusing, too short? Tell me anything you all liked or didn't like! :) Have funzies in the sunzies (or the rainzies)!**

 **Nerdy, out! :D**


	5. Chapter 1

**Heart of Gold**

 **Welcome back! Thanks for all the supportive reviews! :) Enjoy the 1st chapter! :D :D :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Goldenshine's eyes flew open. _It was only a nightmare..._ she consoled herself, shaking her head at the memory of the battle that had killed her mother. Grief sprung fresh in her mind as she thought of Flowertail, then shook it off. That was many moons ago. "You're finally up, Goldenshine?" a voice teased from next to her. Her best friend, Heathercloud, was curled up in the nest beside hers. Goldenshine swatted at her fluffy tail. "It's dawn, mousebrain! Don't act like you've been awake for HOURS!" Heathercloud's eyes twinkled mischievously. "What if I HAVE?" Goldenshine shook her head playfully. "I'm going on the dawn patrol. See you." On her way out of the warriors den, Goldenshine nearly ran into Buzzardstride, the WindClan medicine cat. "Watch it! I need to talk to Breezestar!" he hissed at her. Goldenshine rolled her eyes. For some reason, the former warrior always seemed to want to pick a fight with her. _Only StarClan knows why,_ she thought wryly. "What for?" she asked, trying her best to be friendly toward the cat that seemed determined to hate her. Buzzardstride glared at her and meowed, "It isn't any of your business. Breezestar is our leader. You... you are not." "He's my father!" Goldenshine objected, but Buzzardstride just flicked his tail and stalked away. "Crabby furball," Goldenshine muttered under her breath and made the unconscious decision to follow him.

As soon as Buzzardstripe ducked under the cliff of rocks Breezestar slept under, Goldenshine crept up to the entrance of the den and pricked her ears, trying to hear what the toms were talking about. "... will not do any such thing!" she heard Breezestar hiss, a tinge of protectiveness in his voice. "She's too dangerous! _Change all, destroy all_... we can't face the possibility of her destroying the Clans!" That was Buzzardstripe, obvious anger in his meow. Breezestar mewed exasperatedly, "There's heal all, too. You, of all cats, know how much the forest Clans... and StarClan, for that matter! We need healing, Buzzardstripe. The Clans are already falling apart, anyway. We have to take a chance." Goldenstripe frowned. _Change all, destroy all, heal all_... those words rang a bell in her head, but she couldn't exactly think of what the entire phrase was... or where she had heard it from. Nervously, she kept on listening... "No. She is a good warrior, and both Oatheart and I care too much about her to get rid of her. This is final, Buzzardstripe." Goldenshine heard Heathercloud's voice calling to her to join a hunting patrol with her, but not before she heard Buzzardstripe whisper fiercely:

"Whatever you say, O Leader. But when the Golden Heart destroys the Clans, you will have nobody to blame but yourself."

 **The end! It's short, I know, but it's almost the end of the school year and I'm getting a lot of homework. I'm gonna go do that now. Bai, friends! :)**


	6. On Hiatus

**So you guys, I'll be posting this on all of my fanfics. I've been lately uninspired, and will be putting off updating until I feel like I'll be able to write again... xD Thank you all for being awesome, and make sure you follow this fanfic so you'll be able to know if I update! ;) ily all, thanks for your support! - NerdyKitty003**


End file.
